A New Day Dawns
by 18lzytwner
Summary: With Fiyero and Elphaba now ruling Oz, how will the Ozians handle things when a dangerous secret slips out? Sequel to Morrible's Apprentice. Fiyeraba, Gloq. CHARACTER DEATH WARNING! COMPLETED 12-1-10.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Day Dawns**

_By_

_18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Glinda had gathered the council members in the large meeting room to discuss the business at hand. Her council was already behind her as they had seen what Elphaba had done for them and they trusted her choice in Fiyero. Now the trick was to get the council members from Oz to understand.

"What is the meaning of this urgent meeting Queen Glinda?" Council Member and former Governor Malaki asked.

"My husband has been murdered and it was a citizen of Oz that did it," Glinda said bluntly. This set the Ozian Council Members abuzz.

"We want proof of this accusation," Member Nosafir challenged.

"His name was Iffix. He escaped from Southstair only to make his way here. He killed Reginald and then attempted to kill me and my friends," Glinda flung Iffix's prison file at them.

"Murder wasn't exactly something new to Iffix. By his own admission he was the son of Morrible and the Wizard. He was also a very powerful warlock. He killed Reginald after taking the form of a bear," she continued after handing them the file from the royal undertaker.

"Good Unnamed God," Malaki couldn't believe it.

"Where is he being held now?" Nosafir asked.

"He isn't. My friends and myself dealt with Iffix but not before he turned into a dragon and attempted to burn down one of our villages. His remaining body parts were dropped into the nearest active volcano," she told them.

"Then you have no proof. He could…" Council Member Akki cut off Nosafir.

"We have one hundred witnesses to what happened from the village he attacked and at least thirty witnesses from the next village over that saw the dragon. As we all know, dragons are extinct. So unless you are calling my Queen a liar, I suggest you think before you open your mouth," his acidic words shut the Ozian up.

"So what do you wish us to do?" Malaki wanted to know.

"You had no love for me when I ruled Oz but I will expect you to love and respect those whom I have chosen to replace me. News of their accomplishments are already on their way to Oz," Glinda told them.

"Who are these chosen few?" Malaki asked, afraid he wouldn't like the answer. The Queen motioned for the guard to open the door to the meeting room.

"All Hail King and Queen Tiggular!" The guard shouted and immediately most of the Council Members bowed as the couple entered the room. The Ozian Council Members however stood there in shock.

"But…" Nosafir managed to get the one word out before Fiyero spoke.

"Good morning Council and Queen Glinda,"

"Good morning your Highness. I'm so glad you could join us," Akki left his seat and approached the Vinkan.

"It is good to see you my friend. I am very sorry that King İzmir is not here to see this," Fiyero shook his hand. Akki pulled him close and whispered,

"He would have enjoyed watching the Ozian's fill their undershorts." This made Fiyero chuckle.

"But she's the Witch!" Someone cried out. Elphaba was completely prepared for this and gave them all a look of disappointment.

"I hope you will refrain from calling me that as I am now your Queen," she had so desperately wanted to smirk at them but the last thing they needed was fear. Or maybe that was exactly what they needed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is slow. I promise things will pick up soon. :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"We cannot go to the people of Oz and just show them their new King and Queen! Both are supposed to be dead and both were traitors under the rule of the Wizard!" Nosafir shouted.

"You must forgive Nosafir and his behavior. He cannot help himself. However he does bring up a valid point," Malaki explained.

"I can understand your situation and how this is going to be a little confusing. We will more than gladly explain everything to you," Fiyero said calmly. At those words, Glinda looked at Elphaba. Some things would remain better off not being said and she wondered if her friends had discussed this. After all as far as she knew, Fiyero did not know the Wizard was Elphaba's father.

"My husband is right. Full disclosure is probably best. We are not expecting all of Oz to just fall in line with what we tell them and have them accept it as the truth. Long gone are the days of lying and propaganda," Elphaba spoke up.

"There are those who are still loyal to the Wizard and what he stood for. How do you expect to confront these people?" A Council Member by the name of Sokai spoke for the first time.

"The best way is to show them what we intend to do and do it. The only way they will believe is if they see it. Of course not everyone will be happy, they never are," Fiyero explained.

"Then show us and we will show them," Sokai smiled. He seemed like an honest man who just wanted Oz to be one country again while Nosafir and Malaki would take some convincing.

"Then I will start. I have not had an easy life. One that has recently been compounded by my half-brother and the murder he committed," Elphaba began. Everyone except for Glinda stood there with looks of confusion on their faces including Fiyero.

"Iffix was my half brother. Son of Morrible and the Wizard, he came here in an attempt to have me join him. He threatened everyone I cared about and before he was destroyed he had killed King İzmir, attempted to kill Glinda, Fiyero, and our son," the room drew some gasps at the mention of the word 'son'.

"Forgive the interruption my Queen but weren't you the daughter of Most Eminent Thropp?" Sokai wondered.

"No, I was not," more gasping and a look on Fiyero's face that could only be described as one of confusion with a hint of sadness. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He gave a slight smile before she continued.

"The Wizard was my father," silence fell over the room as the people in the room just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"Everything I have spent my life fighting for, everything I thought I knew changed when Iffix revealed the secret to me. Upon his birth, Morrible must have discovered the horrible truth. She then tried to make me her star pupil. When I eventually refused, my life became a living hell along with all of my friends. My sister attempted to make Boq love her and never leave her. This forced me to turn him into the Tin Man in order to save his life. Fiyero was hung out in a field to die by slow torture and I was forced to turn him into a Scarecrow to save him. Morrible set a horrible turn of events, which lead to my sister death by Dorothy's house. I left Glinda to fend for herself, thinking that Boq, Fiyero, and I were all dead. Eventually, I learned that my father died. He never knew the truth, which I suspect, would have made him happy. I was always a disappointment to him. A blemish on the family and the name Thropp," Elphaba heaved a sigh. The room remained quiet for a few moments. No one seemed to know what to say. The version they had heard was completely different. Members of Glinda's Council weren't aware of the complete story but they also hadn't been brainwashed by the Wizard.

"Now let me fill in some of the gaps," Fiyero took over noticing that Elphaba was already looking drained. He sometimes marveled at her strength. She spent all that time fighting to save the animals and hardly ever looked tired but talking to a room of people exhausted her. As far as her little secret, he would make sure they discussed it.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After everything had been explained, the Ozian Council Members sat in their seats trying to comprehend it all.

"You'll have to forgive this question but is there any proof of all of this? All we have is your word against the Wizard, who thanks to Glinda, isn't here anymore," Malaki said.

"Unfortunately the only proof we have is what we have told you," Fiyero explained.

"If the Wizard were here he'd offer proof by claiming things Morrible did were actually something I did. The only reason I became an enemy to him was because I refused to go along with his insidious plot against the Animals," Elphaba added. Glinda looked at her but did not say anything. As far as the Ozians knew Morrible was still missing. Thanks to İzmir all those who had been guilty of their crimes had been punished and all those who were innocent were released. The rumors had been only that rumors. Only her Council and her friends knew what Glinda had done.

"Well then I'm afraid we cannot accept everything you say as a truth. Without all the facts, an intelligent decision cannot be made," Malaki frowned slightly.

"This will no doubt impede things as we move along," Sokai nodded somberly.

"Not necessarily. I have followers still in Oz. If it is explained that Elphaba and Fiyero are my choices to rule Oz, then a considerable amount of people should join them," Glinda said, hoping she was right.

"That could be. There is however followers of the Wizard and of the General still around as well. Oz is fractured and despite the best efforts of King İzmir, people still want things to go back to the way they were," Malaki told them.

"Change is necessary for progress. Without progress, Oz will never be able to move forward. That is what we all want, isn't it?" Fiyero asked. Not one person disagreed with him.

"Then I suggest you two have a plan when we arrive in Oz. If you make your wishes known then perhaps we can make this work. Upon our arrival, I will call on the reporter I know at the Ozian Evening News and have your story out in that evening's newspaper. It might even be best if I go ahead," Malaki suggested.

"You should go ahead. I would not want the people of Oz to find everything out after we've already been in Oz. It will take time for news to travel as you all report to your respective counties," the Vinkan told him.

"Then it is settled. I shall leave immediately and head for the Emerald City. I suggest that you leave tomorrow morning. It will be dark soon," the Council Member nodded before excusing himself.

"With that gentlemen, we shall conclude this meeting. All of you be prepared to leave at first light," Fiyero ordered. Mumbling amongst the members continued as they began exiting the room leaving Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba, and Council Member Akki behind.

"Akki, is there something you wish to say?" Glinda asked him.

"Only that I think we should send a protective detail with the new King and Queen. I fear for their safety and the safety of Liir," his concerned tone was evident.

"You're right but who do we send?" Glinda wondered.

"I would suggest one of King İzmir's most trusted Generals. He could help King Fiyero set up a new Ozian military and keep an eye on the royal couple," Akki said.

"Call in the General you have in mind and a couple of his best men. We'll work out the promotions for those left behind later," the Good Witch told him.

"Right away my Queen," Akki nodded and quickly left the room. That's when Fiyero turned to his new wife and said,

"So the Wizard is your father."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Before you get too upset Fiyero, I just found out myself," Elphaba told him.

"So instead of talking to me about it, you tell everyone we are trying to get to like us first," He raised an eyebrow.

"Better it come out now instead of later," she said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone and see how Boq is fairing with Liir," Glinda stood up to leave but Fiyero stopped her.

"And you knew," his accusatory tone and finger pointing made it quite clear she was to be involved.

"I've known for a long time," was all Glinda said. Fiyero was obviously confused by her statement and she continued.

"Not long after Elphie's fake death, I confronted both Morrible and the Wizard. I had Morrible arrested and then the Wizard attempted to seduce me or get me drunk, either way, I wasn't having any of it, and I snatched the little green bottle he handed me. It matched the one that Elphie kept as her only token from her mother. It wasn't hard to imagine what had happened and what the truth really was. I had no intention of telling either one of you but Iffix ruined it when we confronted him in the wine cellar."

"Why is it we find we must keep secrets from each other? What kind of friends are we?" Fiyero asked. His questions had some merit to them. Glinda had been kept in the dark about the true identities of Boq and Fiyero and had assumed Elphaba was dead. Then she'd hidden this big secret. On top of that she'd unintentionally killed Nessarose. Elphaba and Fiyero faked her death and told no one except the Animals. Of all of these things perhaps the smallest offense was Boq trying to hide his feelings for Glinda.

"Yero…" Elphaba started.

"Fae, you know I love you no matter who your father was," he came over to her and took her hands in his.

"The fact still remains that in some small part, Liir is now related to the Wizard," she had tears rolling down her cheeks. The pregnancy had seemingly opened the floodgates to her emotions and Fiyero wished he could make it all go away but he knew he couldn't.

"He's still _our_ son," he told her. She nodded. Despite being angry at both females in the room, the Vinkan let it slide. Now was not the time to be arguing about something they could not change.

"Hopefully everything is out in the open now and we can move on," Fiyero kissed her cheek and headed back to their chamber. Morning would come early.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Boq asked as they entered their room.

"Tough to tell my friend. Hopefully things will work out to our advantage," Fiyero smiled.

"So are you leaving in the morning?" The former Tin Man wondered.

"Before breakfast," Elphaba nodded.

"Well I wish you luck. I'll keep an eye on Glinda," there was a smirk on his face and both Elphaba and Fiyero laughed.

"Yes well, no getting caught with your pants down," Fiyero chuckled. At this, Boq's face turned red.

"Yero," Elphaba partially scolded him but she couldn't stifle her laughter. Boq quickly left the room with this parting shot,

"You should talk." It wasn't an incredibly good comeback but it was the best he could. The couple then prepared for bed and climbed in beside each other. Instead of sleeping they both stared at the ceiling for a while before Fiyero finally gushed out all the anger and hurt he was feeling. Both agreed from now on, they could not keep anything from each other, as it would be too dangerous.

Malaki rode through the woods on his way to the Emerald City. The full moon lit his path fairly well and he was making good time. All the events of the day went through his mind and he tried to piece it all together. He only hoped that Oz would believe the story. The fact that both Fiyero and Elphaba had been so blunt about the whole thing made him believe that it was true. With his mind otherwise occupied, he did not notice the men following him in the shadows.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy it. :) Hopefully more consistent updating ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The morning came quickly and Fiyero and Elphaba were getting ready for the trek to Oz. It would take a few days but by the time they got there, Malaki would have their story out in the open. Both feared the response but they had to try.

Fiyero picked up Liir out of his crib and looked into his son's eyes. The baby giggled or made a sound like a giggle. There was a little bit of drool on his lips and his father used his thumb to remove it. The moment was broken by the sound of retching.

"Fae?" He asked concerned as he entered the bathroom.

"I'll be fine," she tried to reassure him. She looked greener than normal and Fiyero didn't like the look of it.

"It's my nerves. Trust me. My digestive system is in an uproar," she made a little smile.

"If this is you nervous, then I guess I don't know you as much as I thought I did," Fiyero's little sarcastic comment was not unnoticed by Elphaba.

"I used to have a stronger gag reflex," she commented before cleaning herself up. There was a knock on the door and Fiyero turned to answer it.

"Good morning!" Glinda was as perky as ever.

"How can you be this perky this early in the morning?" Fiyero asked as he let her in.

"It could have something to do with the three cups of coffee I had for breakfast," Glinda answered honestly before noticing the smell in the room.

"I do believe I'd better get the maids down here after you leave," she continued.

"Apologize to them for me," Elphaba said as she exited the bathroom, completely ready for the day.

"I will but you're going to wear black? It doesn't exactly send the right message," her friend shook her head at the black dress Elphaba was wearing.

"Black and green go together. Besides I can't exactly pull out my spring wardrobe in the end of the summer," the green skinned one retorted. Glinda nodded thoughtfully and then turned to Fiyero.

"I'll hold the little tyke while you get ready," he handed over Liir and then excused himself to the bathroom. Elphaba had already gathered up the baby's clothes and a few toys. She would have to carry him most of the way since a convenient carrying implement had not yet been invented, although Elphaba had half a mind to make one.

"You know Liir has already traveled more than I did until I went to Shiz," his mother smirked.

"He's an awfully good baby. I mean he hardly ever fusses. A lot like his mother," Glinda said. This comment made Elphaba come up very close to her friend and whisper into her ear.

"Too much like me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's going to be a very powerful warlock."

"But men are not known to have such abilities unless both their parents are magical and it would have to run in the families," Glinda kept her voice down.

"I can't figure it out either but I caught him levitating his bear the other day," Elphaba said. At this, Glinda's mouth hung open. Neither she nor Elphaba could levitate anything until their formal training at the Shiz. Here this almost month old baby had managed to do it with one of his toys.

"Are you sure Fiyero isn't somehow yanking your chain?" Glinda asked. Before Elphaba could answer, Fiyero exited the bathroom.

"Let us go. We can't be late," he said.

"I wish you good luck," Glinda smiled as she handed Liir back to his mother.

"Thanks, we'll need it," Elphaba gave a tight smile and the three vacated the room. Soon they were in their carriage and the caravan of diplomats was under way.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You want me to what?" Rohook of the Ozian Evening News looked at Malaki from the other side of his oak desk like he'd fallen off his horse one too many times.

"It is the truth and I want it going out in tomorrow morning's edition," Malaki held fast as he rose from his leather chair and Rohook just shook his head.

"I'll get strung up by my fingers for putting a story like that out," the reporter tried to make the Council Member understand.

"And when the Tiggulars arrive you will have to explain why you did not listen to your King and Queen's request. It is anyone's guess what they'll do to you. You'd be a perfect example to be made," Malaki said nonchalantly, heading for the office door.

"All right, I'll do it but you're going down with me if they get tossed out of rule within the next week," Rohook told him.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Always a pleasure doing business with you," and with that Malaki left the reporter scrambling for his typewriter.

Once out on the street, the Council Member mounted his ride and headed for his own office. The sun was about to head beneath the horizon and he knew that the Emerald City would be a dangerous place after dark. Glinda had imposed a curfew and her soldiers did their best to enforce it. Whether you were a high-ranking official or not didn't matter. Those caught breaking the curfew were sent to the stocks or summarily punished if they had been committing a crime. That being said, the Emerald City was well on its way to being crime free.

His horse stabled and the doors to his office locked, Malaki shifted through the paperwork left for him in his absence. His aides did a good job filling him in on the goings on while he was away and if he could manage they would all get raises.

"Council Member Malaki, I see you are burning the midnight oil. Shouldn't you be home with your wife?" An unfamiliar voice startled him and he looked up from his paperwork.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Malaki demanded taking note of the man's tall stature, clean-shaven face, and dark piercing eyes.

"Let us say I'm a friend and leave it at that. However I will quickly become your enemy should you not be helpful," the 'friend' told him.

"Helpful with what?" Malaki asked, feeling the underside of his heavy wooden desk looking for something he kept hidden.

"I saw you make a stop at the Ozian Evening News on your way here. No doubt they're going to put out the morning edition within the next few hours. Why did you see them and why did you come back alone?" The man asked.

"These are all questions I shall not give you answers to. You will read about it in the paper in the morning," Malaki said as he clutched what he'd been looking for, a pistol. He ripped it from the holder and stuck it in the man's face.

"Now if you'd care to leave my office in one piece, I suggest you do so. The guards will be out soon and I will have every reason to kill you and claim self-defense," the Council Member informed him.

"All I was looking for was a little cooperation. I'd hate to find out your beautiful wife had an accident while cleaning the house," the 'friend' didn't seem fazed by the gun pointed at his forehead.

"All the more reason to kill you to protect my wife," Malaki said. To this the man said nothing. He either knew something or was waiting for the bullet to come. The Council Member fired a shot that zipped by the man's head. The bullet struck the wall and shouts could be heard in the distance as soldiers raced toward the noise.

"Say hello to the undertaker for me," Malaki aimed properly this time and fired the gun. The bullet struck the man right between the eyes shooting blood and brain matter everywhere. The soldiers broke down the door and found the scene before them.

"I'm Sergeant Moor sir. What happened?"

"I need men to my house immediately. This man threatened to kill me and my wife," Malaki told them, writing down his address.

"You three head for his house. We'll wait here for you," the sergeant ordered.

"Thank you very much," the Council Member heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just sorry we won't be able to question the bugger. He threatened you without a weapon?" Moor seemed confused.

"None that I could see but he somehow managed to get into my office with all the doors and windows locked so I believed him," Malaki explained.

"Understandable then sir. Corporal, escort Councilman Malaki to his home. We'll clean this up," Moor ordered. With a quick nod, the Corporal motioned for Malaki to come with him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong and Beautifully Tragic. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it.**

**A/N 2: Sorry this took so long; crazy schedules are never conducive to writing. Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 7**

The morning news hit the newsstands with two stories. One detailing the arrival of the new King and Queen and the other about Councilman Malaki's run in with an attacker at his office. Of course the Councilman's story had been buried on page seven due to the late nature of the news reaching the paper. The big news had set the kingdom abuzz and few readers even got past the first page. There was just a blurb about an investigation being started after threats were made on both the Councilman and his wife's lives. Luckily no one except the attacker had been killed and most people would never even hear about it.

Some believed it to be a big joke. Others hid their optimism while the rest began to run to their local politicians. All the while, unbeknownst to everyone but a few, a bigger shake up would be coming. The paper had only confirmed some rumors and once the new rulers of Oz arrived the moment of truth would be revealed.

On the road, Elphaba was watching Liir as he napped. In the back of her mind her fear of failing him as a parent rose to the surface. As much as she'd loved her parents, it had been quite obvious she was not as loved in return. Never did she want her son to feel like that and she only hoped she could be better than her family. However more serious fears also bubbled in her thoughts and that was the reaction of Oz upon reading the morning news.

"I've seen that look before," Fiyero interrupted her thoughts as he kept his tone low.

"Oh and what am I thinking?" She half-smiled.

"You're worried about everything but deep down you're worried because your handsome husband hasn't kissed you since we left Glinda's," he smirked before leaning over and planting one on her lips. It seemed like an incredibly short kiss but perhaps that was because in an attempt to deepen the kiss they woke the baby. Liir fussed for a few seconds before having a smile on his face.

"Oh dear somebody filled their diaper didn't they?" Elphaba asked him. As if to confirm it, Liir gurgled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," his mother said.

"Hand him over. I believe it's my turn," Fiyero smiled. Elphaba handed the baby over and found a clean diaper in the bag at her feet.

"I'll ask the driver to pull over. The dirty one has to go outside," she told him.

"Better hurry it up. It's rancid," Fiyero gagged as he removed the dirty cloth from his son's backside. Elphaba grimaced as she pulled the cable inside the carriage that lead to a bell near the driver. Once the carriage stopped, the diaper was tossed into a water filled tub that was being carried on the top of the vehicle. The lid was closed and the caravan began their journey once more.

"The driver says we'll be in the Emerald City by nightfall," she smiled now that the smell was leaving the carriage.

"Slip in under the cover of darkness, sounds favorable," Fiyero nodded before he began to make faces at his young son. All three enjoyed some laughter for a short time before Liir required some lunch.

The cover of darkness sounded good but it would be far from that as a surprise awaited them in Oz. The threat against the Councilman should have been taken seriously but with no leads and the man who threatened them dead; the soldiers only beefed up security at Malaki's house and office. Unfortunately beefing up security only afforded the couple one soldier between the two of them, making them both sitting ducks.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Night fell upon the city and once again the soldiers took up their posts. The curfew was still in effect and everyone took heed. Except for that is the caravan that had just entered the city's far reaches. They weren't even stopped as they headed down to the Palace.

Upon entering the courtyard, the gates were quickly closed behind them. The large group disembarked and was ushered into the large emerald building. Their luggage would be unloaded separately from them once the horses had been stabled.

"Good evening your majesties. Right this way," Councilman Malaki greeted them just outside the great hall. They smiled at him before following him into the large room. The rest of the council followed and the doors were quickly closed. The room had been lit and the temperature felt comfortable which was surprising considering the chill of the night air and the fact that the room hadn't been used in so long.

"So Malaki tell me. How was the reception of the news?" Fiyero asked.

"Very mixed your highness but we may have bigger problems," Malaki said truthfully.

"And what might those be?" The King wanted to know.

"When I returned to Oz, I was accosted by a man wanting to know what I had been doing at the newspaper before arriving at my office. Somehow he knew of my meeting with my friend at the paper and then managed to get inside my office after I had locked all the doors and windows. Worse still, he threatened both my wife and myself. I was forced to kill him where he stood in my office," the Councilman explained.

"He knew you were coming back. Seems we have a spy in our midst," Fiyero turned on the group that stood before him, looking for anyone that would stand out. It was then that he noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Councilman Nosafir?" He asked.

"He is not here sire. My fears are confirmed," General Tulak stepped forward in the crowd. The military leader stood almost six inches above Fiyero and was a very imposing man with dark hair and dark eyes. The Vinkan could see why İzmir had chosen him to lead his troops.

"What fears were those exactly? And why did you not say something earlier?" Elphaba spoke up.

"It has been rumored that Nosafir was fiercely loyal to the Wizard. I took no stock in these rumors until his behavior became apparent upon the announcement of your rule over Oz. I've had one of my men keeping an eye on him since we left Queen Glinda. At the last bathroom break, he took the opportunity to escape. With what the Councilman is telling us, I believe Nosafir to be apart of the Wizard-sympathizing group that calls themselves the Emerald Resistance Army," Tulak explained.

"I've never heard of them," Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me for saying so but you've been out of the loop, as it were. The ERA is committed to finding the Wizard and possibly even Morrible at all costs," the General said.

"Morrible?" A stir went through the Council members at Elphaba's question.

"Indeed. We shall make that our first matter of business. We will sniff out these traitors and have them arrested. At which time you can choose to make an example of them," Tulak told them.

"If there is anyone you should be making an example out of it would be me," the all too familiar voice echoed throughout the chamber and everyone quickly looked about.

"It's a shame you didn't have your good friend Nosafir tailed once he split. It might have saved you a lot of trouble," the man stepped forth from behind the thrones at the end of the great hall and everyone froze.

"Hello dear daughter, have you missed me?" The Wizard asked.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A shout out to all my reviewers. Thanks so much for your feedback! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Everyone stood frozen in their places; their eyes could not believe what they were seeing. Glinda had banished the Wizard and yet here he stood. The Council knew Morrible was the more powerful of the two but none knew of his actual potential.

"So Councilman Malaki, you had to go ahead and shoot poor Gerald. How does that saying go? 'Don't shoot the messenger?'" The Wizard spoke up, effectively changing the subject.

"I shot the man who I believed responsible. After all he somehow broke into my office," Malaki said acidly.

"And you throw your lot in with them? A child of magic and a Vinkan whose reputation was soiled by his actions. Interesting," the Wizard moved closer to the group, the sound of his shoes clicking on the marble floors was the only noise in the room.

"Despite what you think of me dear daughter it seems my ability to lead was passed onto you. The Unnamed God knows Most Imminent Thropp didn't give it to you. What is it you plan to do with my kingdom?" He asked, this time directing his icy stare at Elphaba.

"I intend to rule it with my husband in an honest fashion where everyone will have rights. No more tyranny that ended the day Glinda kicked you out of Oz," she stood firm, giving him her own icy look. A cry went up from the crowd of people and immediately Elphaba recognized it as her son's.

"Ah so you two have a brat of your own. I'm a grandpa. How nice of you to tell me," the Wizard made a move toward the Council member holding the baby but Elphaba would have none of it. Using her magical skills, she quickly used a spell to knock the Wizard on his backside before quickly grabbing her son.

"You will _**not**_ touch him," she vowed.

"That hurts Elphaba," her father said as he climbed to his feet.

"General Tulak arrest him. He is a traitor to the crown and will be made an example of, just as he requested," Fiyero spoke up for the first time since the Wizard made himself known.

"Oh yes arrest me," the Wizard smirked and then whistled. From behind the throne, popped up men wearing Emerald military uniforms. In their hands they held weapons, including swords and handguns.

"I believe you know the ERA and what they are capable of. I leave them to it," with one swift move of his hand, the Wizard disappeared and the men rushed toward the unarmed Council.

"Julius!" Fiyero shouted. From behind the group charged one of the loyal coachmen holding in his arms Fiyero's trusty rifle. Without an invitation, the King took aim and fired. His bullet dropped the man closest to him as it sliced through his aorta and lodged in his spine. The shot stunned the group charging in. They had been told that the group was unarmed. This gave General Tulak and his five men time to load and fire their weapons. Men began to fall and Fiyero yelled to Elphaba,

"Get out of here!" She wanted to protest but there were too many lives at stake. Quickly, she took Liir and headed for the door followed by the Council.

"There's a weapons hold down in the basement. I'll go fetch some weapons," a second coachman offered. As fast as he could, he pushed the large door open and ran off.

"Someone call the guards!" Elphaba ordered. The councilman next to her took off down the hall but didn't have to go far when he was met with troops arriving after hearing the shots. Quickly they burst into the room as the unarmed men were trying to escape it.

"All those who have been injured report to the medic. Men, follow me!" Their commander shouted. They charged into the room and were met with bullets but they were far better trained then the ERA and with the good work that Fiyero along with the General and his men had done, the invasion was stopped almost as quickly as it had started.

"Everyone is subdued, what are the causalities?" Tulak asked the commander.

"We've got three men with bullet wounds and one fatality. They on the other hand…" the commander faded off. Most of the ERA attackers had been killed.

"I lost two men in the first wave. King Fiyero are you all right?" Tulak suddenly noticed that the Vinkan wasn't there.

"King Fiyero!" He called out.

"Over here." A weak sounding voice came from the floor over near where the first collision of men occurred.

"Medic!" The commander shouted. One of his men ran forward and knelt down next to the King.

"He's taken one in the shoulder and another to the leg," the medic explained. The wounds didn't look so bad but the pool of blood on the floor made everyone nervous.

"Get him to the hospital quick!" Tulak ordered.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong. Thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Elphaba paced nervously outside the surgery wing in the hospital that sat not far from the Palace. She'd attempted to use a healing spell on Fiyero but it had backfired. The Wizard had enchanted the ERA's bullets and any attempt to use magic made them burrow further into the victim's body. He'd lost a lot of blood and she was hesitant to try to change him back into a scarecrow because the complete extent of the enchantment on the bullets was not known. Liir was in the arms of Councilman Malaki's wife, Suri, who sat not far away.

"He'll be alright. The doctors here are very well trained in the latest techniques," Suri smiled at her new Queen.

"There was a time that doctors and surgeons were frowned upon because of what they practiced. Cutting into a body was something people just did not do," it seemed like an odd fact to bring up but Elphaba couldn't help it. Anything to focus her mind elsewhere.

"I'm afraid the invention of the gun made the profession more respected," Mrs. Malaki pointed out. The Queen only nodded in agreement.

"My Queen I bring you news," Malaki quickly bowed and then stood before her.

"What news?" Elphaba asked.

"Councilman Sokai had some of the General's men search the great hall and discovered trap doors in the floor behind the thrones. A group of soldiers will join the General and go through the tunnels, finding their ends. With any luck, they will find more of the ERA on the other sides and dispatch them," Malaki explained.

"I so desperately wanted our first acts over our new kingdom to be those of peace but it appears we will not have that luxury. As soon as the tunnels have been explored, I want them destroyed. No one will enter the palace without permission from this day forward," Elphaba said.

"Yes your majesty. There are no signs of Nosafir or the Wizard but the troops ensuring the Emerald City's safety have been alerted to their treachery," the Councilman told her.

"Well done. Once Fiyero is out of surgery we will begin to make plans to capture the two of them. Were any of the Council members injured during the fight?" She wanted to know.

"Nothing too serious. The medics at the scene patched up most everyone save a few who needed more attention. No fatalities among the council, which is good. The injured soldiers were brought here for medical attention," he gave a slight smile before gently touching her shoulder.

"Forgive me for doing so but it looks as though you could use some comfort," Malaki apologized.

"No need to apologize. You have put much on the line for our new kingdom and there will never be a way to repay you for it. I cannot run this kingdom alone and I will need men such as yourself should the worst happen," she remained as stoic as she could but deep down she was a mess. _Love does crazy things to people_, Glinda had told her that once after witnessing what she thought was Boq's undying love for Nessarose. She had no idea at the time that Boq was still pining for her or that Nessarose would later create the circumstances that would eventually bring them together. How Elphaba missed her best friend at the moment.

Malaki's hand suddenly left her shoulder and she felt a chill as the surgery doors opened. Out came an exhausted surgeon who was still wearing his blood soaked outfit. Elphaba tried to swallow the contents of her stomach, which were slowly working their way up her throat.

"My Queen," the surgeon bowed. She merely nodded and waited for him to continue.

"A word in private if you please,"

"Whatever it is you can say it in front of a trusted member of the Council," Elphaba told him.

"The wound to the King's shoulder was in fact minor and needed a little work to patch up. He should be able to move his arm normally after a few weeks of it being in a sling. His leg however, was not so easy. The bullet missed the artery in his thigh but still struck a large vein. He will keep the leg but it will be very susceptible to infection. Should this occur we will have to act fast or he could be in serious danger. The blood loss was substantial and he will need to be kept hydrated and under the close scrutiny for the next week at the minimum," the surgeon explained.

"Take me to him," she commanded before turning to Malaki.

"I want soldiers on watch in his room immediately. There will be someone with him every second," Elphaba said.

"Right away my Queen," the Councilman nodded and went off to retrieve the soldiers from the nurses' desk. Meanwhile the surgeon led Elphaba to Fiyero.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Fae?" Elphaba immediately picked her head up from its position of looking down at the floor and looked into her husband's eyes. She left her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yero!" She tried to not make it sound like she was squealing with joy but she was pretty sure the two guards inside the room chuckled slightly. The sun had long risen over the mountains in the distant reaches of Oz and the day was close to two o'clock. It had been very scary for Elphaba as she constantly worried what could possibly happen next. Soldiers were standing guard in the King's room and that made her feel better especially since they were loyal to Glinda.

"Your majesty, I hate to interrupt but we'll be switching guards in approximately twenty minutes. Also Councilman Malaki is here to see you," one of those loyal guards by the name Bokal smiled as she let go of Fiyero.

"Thank you Sergeant. Please send him in," Elphaba gave him a smile and he nodded before leaving the room.

"Where is Liir? Is he all right?" Fiyero asked her, glad to see that she had not been harmed.

"He's taking his afternoon nap," she pointed to the crib that had been brought in from the nursery downstairs.

"Thank Oz. I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to you two," he gave her hand a squeeze.

"How are you feeling? The doctor was very concerned," his wife wanted to know.

"I've felt better that's for sure but I'll be ok," Fiyero tried to reassure her despite the pain in his limbs.

"King Fiyero! It is so good to see you awake!" Malaki was beaming as he entered the room.

"Thank you my good friend. What news do you bring us?" The King smiled.

"The people of your kingdom have been demanding your presence. Apparently they want to hear it from the horse's mouth, if you'll pardon the phrase," Malaki explained.

"We can't go to them like this," Elphaba looked at Fiyero. He was in no shape to be making public announcements and the last thing she wanted was to tell everyone what had happened. Once they knew the Wizard was back, they would turn against them.

"I see no alternative. Better they hear about the Wizard from you than from someone else," Malaki said.

"He is right Fae. I'll be safe here and so will Liir. Go and address everyone. Perhaps we will be pleasantly surprised by how they react," Fiyero told her.

"I do not have anything prepared. What will I say?" She asked.

"You don't need any help. Speak from the heart and the people will listen," Malaki smiled. Both men had confidence in her and that was important. She was a strong woman and many horrible things had burdened her from her past but the important thing to remember was that she had rallied Animals and humans alike for a just cause. They would have followed her into hell and back for that cause and if she could convince the good people of Oz then they would as well.

"Let's do it," she told them as she squeezed Fiyero's hand. Standing up she straightened her clothing before Malaki led her out into the hallway and back to the palace. Soldiers escorted her to a lower balcony where a crowd of thousands waited below to hear from their new King and Queen.

"When you are ready," Malaki smiled.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elphaba inhaled and exhaled before stepping out onto the balcony and the crowd went silent. Well almost silent.

"It's the Witch!" Someone shouted. This only made Elphaba heave a sigh before she began to speak.

"Good people of Oz please let me speak before passing your judgment,"

"Why should we? You're the Witch!" Another person shouted.

"This may be true but for the moment I am your Queen and as such I should be afforded the opportunity to speak," she retorted.

"Let her speak!" A third person called out to his fellow citizens. When silence followed Elphaba took the opening to begin.

"First let me say that everything you read in the paper was true. Neither the King nor myself deny it. I know it is a hard thing to swallow but the truth often is. That being said, we do not intend to hold anything back from you. Honesty will be the new policy. Equal rights and freedom will come with it but first we must face an ugly truth,"

"And that would be you right?" The crowd got a rise out of that comment made by a spectator with some laughing and others giving dirty looks.

"Partly but the real ugly truth is that the Wizard walks among you. He made an attack on the palace with his Emerald Resistance Army. In the process he hurt the soldiers who have been protecting you and my husband," she paused expecting someone to say something but there was not a peep.

"It seems he is stronger than ever and we will need every citizen to be on their guard. He and his men have already proven they are not afraid of death with the attack on Councilman Malaki only yesterday and the attack today. Let it be known that anyone harboring the Wizard or any members of the ERA will be arrested and charged with treason. Those who wish to turn themselves in will be treated with leniency. A reward will be offered for good information regarding these terrorists that leads to an arrest. For your own safety, do not approach the Wizard on your own. Find the nearest soldier and report what you have seen," she emphasized the last part hoping no one would do something stupid and get themselves killed.

"What of the King? Will he survive?" The nice question surprised her and she answered to the best of her ability.

"Fiyero is on the mend but the doctors say he isn't out of the woods yet,"

"The Wizard sat you were all powerful. Told us what you had done to the good citizens of Oz and now we are expected to believe you?" A man in the front row asked.

"He made me out to be something I was not. I have great powers and with them come a great responsibility not only to myself but others. He wanted to use me to get what he wanted. I refused and he then used Morrible to do his dirty work," she replied.

"What about Morrible? If Glinda supposedly banished him, then isn't it possible she could come back too?" A woman a few rows back wanted to know.

"I know there are rumors surrounding Morrible's disappearance. I can tell you with great certainty that the İzmir's handled her and she will no longer be a problem," Elphaba explained. It wasn't exactly the whole truth but it would do.

"Now please continue on with your day. As soon as I have word from the doctors and he is able King Fiyero will address you himself," she concluded hoping that wrapping things up now would end any chance of hostilities. The crowd began to disperse and she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Councilman Malaki came up to her and ushered her inside.

"I will gauge public reaction, you go be with your husband," he smiled.

"Thank you. Bring any and all updates to us immediately. With any luck we can nip this in the bud," she gave a smile back. If only she had known how wrong she had been.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The day wore on without a word from Malaki and Elphaba began to fear her little announcement had backfired. Matters weren't helped by the fact that Fiyero continued to fade in and out of consciousness. The doctors had reassured her that it was normal considering the blood loss that had occurred but she was beginning to have her doubts.

"You have a visitor my Queen," the sergeant told her. The new guards that had just taken over the watch were very pleasant and seemed to be happy to help.

"Please send them in," she was hoping it was Malaki but instead she got a different familiar face.

"Besim!" She smiled and quickly left her seat to give the loyal friend a hug.

"Wow. You feeling ok? A hug?" He was in utter shock.

"It's just very good to see someone I know we can trust. How'd you get here anyway?" Elphaba asked slightly confused how he'd made the long journey so quickly.

"Oh I left when you did. Glinda thought it would be best for me to follow you. That and she thought you could use my help," Besim explained.

"So you tailed us and have been watching everything from afar. Any good news?" She wanted to know.

"I have some contacts still here in Oz and I've had them put their feelers out. So far you have a portion of the population behind you. The rest well they seem to be looking for other options. Your announcement about the Wizard will be reaching Glinda within the next day or so. I've sent it via a trusted Hawk. I'm hoping she can send reinforcements, if not we're on our own," the former Gale Force soldier explained.

"What percentage is a portion?" The green-skinned woman asked.

"Roughly, I'd give you forty percent of the humans. One hundred percent of the Animals which should come in handy as well," Besim didn't sugar coat it.

"Forty? We polling already?" Fiyero had woken up again, this time his color looked better and immediately Elphaba sent one of the soldiers for the doctor.

"I'm afraid so," Besim smiled and shook his friend's hand.

"It is good to see you my friend," Fiyero smiled.

"Likewise. I'm just glad I won't be around when Glinda finds out about this," Besim chuckled.

"She'll be wanting somebody's head and hopefully it'll be the Wizard's," the King nodded.

"King Fiyero you are looking much better. Let me take a look at your vitals," the doctor interrupted them.

"Look away Doc," Fiyero smirked and Besim joined Elphaba again. Before he could say anything, Councilman Malaki arrived. He was huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath he fell to the ground. That's when they both noticed the blood trail down the hallway and this concerned the two of them greatly.

"Queen… Elphaba… riot… outside…" was all they got before the poor man passed out.

"We need a medic!" The sergeant who was outside the door shouted and quickly the doctor stopped looking at Fiyero and headed out into the hallway.

"This man is bleeding profusely. I need a team here immediately!" The doctor ordered and the sergeant went running down the hall.

"What happened?" Besim asked as he knelt to assist the doctor.

"He's been shot in the leg near an artery. If I don't stop this bleeding, he's going to die here on the floor. My guess is the only reason he made it this far was because he was already running when he got shot. The adrenaline may have saved his life," the medical man explained as he attempted to tie a tourniquet with the sleeve of his white coat. Besim helped him twist it harder and Malaki woke up screaming.

"Good sign. His nerves are still working and we've managed to stem some of the flow," the doctor smiled and was relieved to see the medical staff rushing to his aid.

"We've got it from here," the doctor smiled at Besim and the former soldier backed away as the group rushed Malaki to the surgery wing.

"He said there was a riot. Sergeant, give me a weapon and come on," Besim ordered. The soldier gave him a look and then looked to the Queen.

"Do as he says," she nodded. The two quickly went down the hall after Besim was given a handgun. His partner approached the Queen and said,

"We should move the King and the Prince to a secure location. They know he is here and if the walls are breached they will find them."

"Yes, move them immediately. I will stand and fight. Hopefully no one will die today and a new peace can be put in order," she told him. The soldier nodded and quickly ducked into the room where a nurse had taken over for the doctor. They assisted Fiyero into a wheelchair and grabbed Liir before heading out of the room and down the hallway. Once they were clear, Elphaba followed the same path Besim and the sergeant had.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"There are quite a few of them," Besim shook his head as he crouched down near a window that gave him a view of the crowd outside.

"So far they don't seem to be making any moves to attack the guards but they're standing there with their weapons in hand," the sergeant said.

"I'll admit it's odd but considering your comrades are carrying the latest weapons I don't exactly blame them. That one gun could kill three people in one blast," Besim told him.

"True. Not much a pitchfork can do against that. My name is Balac by the way," the soldier introduced himself.

"Besim. Now why don't we got have a chat with your friends?" The ex-Gale Force soldier asked. Balac nodded and the two headed for the main door and cautiously opened it.

"Balac! Good to see you. Is Councilman Malaki all right? Who is guarding the King and Queen?" His friend, Sergeant Nizam, asked.

"More on that later, Nizam. What is going on?" Balac wanted to know.

"One of them shot the Councilman and we struck back. Afterwards, all they keep doing is throwing rocks and calling for the royal family to come out. They all carry a weapon of some kind. We've got pitchforks, scythes, clubs, all manner of small sharp objects, and a few handguns. We've not fired since the shooting of the Councilman," Nizam explained.

"Fire a few warning shots into the air. I will make an announcement and we'll see what happens," Besim said.

"You got it," the Sergeant walked over to another corporal who held the must accurate rifle in the small group.

"Overhead shots if you please. Make sure we don't hit anything,"

"Coming right up," the corporal smirked and quickly fired four blasts above the crowd's heads. Silence fell but no one moved.

"Good people of Oz, listen to me! If you do not return to your homes within the next five minutes, we will be forced to take action. Queen Elphaba has authorized me to command her men and I will use them to the best of my ability. You saw what happened to the man who tried to kill Councilman Malaki. Do not test us. You will lose," Besim said as he now stood in front of the crowd. He let the words sink in and some of the group turned and began their walk home. Others held their ground.

"They want us to make martyrs of them. Not sure what we should do," Balac leaned over and whispered in his new friend's ear.

"I know exactly what to do," Besim whispered before continuing, "those of you who stand before us will be arrested forthwith. The charges are criminal menacing, brandishing weapons in public, and blocking the entrance to an emergency medical facility. Drop your weapons or we will shoot." The fifty soldiers leveled their weapons upon the crowd and watched as those in the bunch threw down their weapons despite outnumbering their military foes. At that moment, Elphaba stepped out from behind the hospital doors. She had just witnessed what had happened and now wanted to let her presence be known.

"Whore!" Someone in the group shouted.

"That will get you an automatic public humiliation followed by some lashes. Lock him up," Besim commanded. Elphaba took it all in stride. She'd been called worse.

"So why is it you come to me spilling vile things from your lips? Why is it that you brought weapons to a hospital?" She spoke and immediately everyone listened.

"You're the Witch!" Another cried out.

"Put him with the other one," Besim shook his head as the man was collected and then chained to the other man who had been chained to a horse post.

"I am a witch, this is true but then again, I've never denied the fact. Answer my questions," she demanded.

"You are a known liar and you expect us to tell you the truth?" Another asked. Besim nodded and the third man was chained to the post.

"You can keep making comments, you're only digging yourselves deeper. My husband and I are attempting to run a civilized Oz. We wish not to rule with an iron fist. However if you force us to, we will do our worst. That is a promise. Get all these people away from here. Make sure those three," she said as she pointed at those chained to the post, "are made an example of. You want bad, we'll give it to you," she said. With that she turned and left leaving the humiliation part up to Besim.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A shout out to everyone. Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It's all over the news. Besim made those three men stand in the stocks where people threw rotten vegetables at them then he made them clean up the mess. The lashes were of course used with a regular whip and not a cat and nine tails so it seems you were still lenient. And you didn't want to be Queen," Fiyero smirked after reading the morning paper from the comfort of the borrowed hospital bed. During the night the royal family had been transferred to the Emerald Palace to avoid clogging the hospital with unwanted visitors.

"I didn't want to be Queen so we could live in peace. One man is dead, Malaki holds on by a thread, and the Wizard is out to get us. Sound like fun to you?" Elphaba snapped at him and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not happy with the way things are going," she apologized.

"Perfection is something a King will never reach but it is something he must strive for. My father was right. Not everything will go our way but we must remember that to save the many, a few will have to die," Fiyero told her. He motioned for her to take a seat on the bed.

"I supposed you're right. I just didn't want to rule with fear. My whole life has been consumed by fear," she sighed.

"Once the good people understand what we are all about they will want to join us. You will see. The doctor says by tomorrow I could make public announcements. Meantime, I've scheduled a Council meeting for this afternoon. We have much to discuss," her husband gave her hand a squeeze.

"What of Liir while we're at this meeting? We haven't had the good fortune to hire a royal babysitter," this made Fiyero chuckle.

"Besim has graciously accepted the task. He promises not to spoil him," he told her.

"He'll be spoiled most of his life so he certainly could avoid it now," Elphaba smiled.

"Well we must get ready for our meeting. Do you think you could help me out of this horrible gown?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Too ill for public announcements but not for that huh?" She gave him a look and laughed. Carefully she helped him undress then she aided him in getting to the bathroom for a quick bath.

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Fiyero asked as he was wheeled into the Council Room, which sat in a beautiful law building not far from the center of Oz.

"King Fyero, you have the Council's attention," Councilman Sokai announced.

"Thank you. There are many steps we must take to getting Oz back on track and the first of them is finding the Wizard," Fiyero said.

"It is odd we have not seen him since the fight at the Palace," General Tulak commented. He had been assigned as the personal bodyguard to the King and Queen until they were safe back at the Palace.

"I agree," Sokai nodded.

"But your mission was successful, Sokai, was it not?" Councilman Liiter wondered.

"It was. We closed off the secret entrance to the Palace and tracked down most of the remaining ERA. The army is still receiving tips on whereabouts of these traitors everyday," the Councilman told them.

"But what about Malaki? His seat remains empty in his absence," another Councilman named Basheer spoke up.

"Until we know the full extent of his injuries, Malaki's seat will remain empty. Once the doctors have given word, we will be able to make a decision," Elphaba said.

"Tulak, you did not find Nosafir did you?" She changed the subject.

"I'm afraid we did not. His home and other properties are under constant watch but he has not returned to them," the General explained.

"Perhaps that's because he never left!" A voice from the end of the long table was all to familiar as Nosafir turned and faced Fiyero with a gun drawn.

"Are you insane man?" Sokai shouted.

"Put the weapon down on the ground, General. I know you have a revolver," Nosafir smirked knowing that all Council meetings were to be held with everyone unarmed with the exception of military personnel acting as bodyguards.

"Now, I want everyone up against the far wall," the deranged man ordered. Everyone did as they were told and Nosafir then picked up the General's weapon. Elphaba took stock of the situation and quickly reacted. She shot an energy blast from her hands and it hit the ex-Councilman in the shoulder. He then aimed his gun at her and fired as she attempted to get closer to him.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elphaba waited for the bullet to strike her chest but it never came. The instant the weapon had been fired time seemed to stop in the room, just as she had managed to do when she was younger. Everyone except for herself remained frozen in terror. Well almost everyone.

"That boob tried to kill you," a voice from the end of the hall came floating over to her.

"Isn't that why you're here?" She asked recognizing the voice.

"You're my own flesh and blood. I could never," the Wizard showed himself from the doorway. In all the commotion he'd somehow managed to get past the guards and enter the room.

"That didn't seem to stop you at the Palace. You had your men fire on my husband and my son. Not to mention me," her tone was full of acid.

"Well I suppose that's true. After all you weren't the most welcoming host," he commented, his tone even, giving away nothing as he moved closer to her.

"Why would I welcome the man who caused all of my pain in life?" She asked. To this the Wizard just shrugged as he plucked the bullet out of the air.

"So if you've not come to kill me, what do you want?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"I think everyone will need to hear this," he told her before snapping his fingers. The room came out of its frozen state and everyone now saw the new player.

"Nosafir, there will be no killing today. I only wish to leave a message," he stared at his accomplice with venomous eyes. The ex-Councilman did not respond but put the General's weapon down on the table.

"Now daughter, I give my ultimatum. Leave Oz or I shall be forced to eradicate you, your husband, and anyone else stands in the way of regaining my kingdom. You have two days to pick what side you're on. At which time in front of the entire kingdom you will hand the crown over to me or be gotten rid of. Perhaps Liir will like living with his grandfather," with that last sentence he muttered a spell and froze the room again, this time making sure his daughter couldn't follow by freezing her too. Both the Wizard and Nosafir made their escape and it was some twenty minutes later when the group unfroze.

"We have to get Liir. I want everyone to the Palace immediately. We must begin to strategize," Fiyero ordered. Elphaba was already running for the nearest exit. It was times like these she wished she'd brought her broom or could make bubbles like Glinda. Instead she uttered the transformation spell and changed into a cheetah. Off like a shot she was inside the palace walls in only three minutes.

She raced past the suddenly unguarded front door and up the nearest flight of stairs. Her claws could not dig into the marble floors and she skidded around upon reaching the landing. There were sounds of a struggle and gunshots echoing in the hallway. She headed in their direction, hoping that Besim had managed to call the guard for help. Once again her speed did not allow for easy stopping and she skidded as she rounded the doorway and entered the carpeted room. Her rear end slammed into the doorframe, which caused her to yelp. Her pain was instantly forgotten when she heard a soldier crying out,

"I need a medic!" She looked to see that Besim was lying on the floor, a gaping hole in his stomach. A few more soldiers lie about the floor all of them wounded. She quickly transformed back into her usual self. The room spun and she collapsed. Getting onto her hands and knees, Elphaba steadied herself and crawled over to Besim. The medic was already working furiously to save him.

"Help the others," she told him before conjuring up a healing spell. Besim's chest rose and fell slowly as his wound began to close up. Luckily the bullets weren't magical like those that had struck Fiyero and the soldiers earlier.

"It's working," she smiled before she passed out.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** The Wizard has powers as part of _**my**_ own creation. It always seemed silly that the Wizard wouldn't have powers when dealing with Morrible, especially since he had no way to keep her in check. Also I think this makes the Wizard more of a versatile character. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Elphaba awoke late in the evening to find herself in a bed down in the great dining hall. A temporary medical facility had been set up there to aid the wounded men, some of which had not been stable enough to get to the hospital.

"Your Majesty!" One of the medics rushed over upon seeing the Queen sitting up.

"I'm all right. Where is my son and how is Besim?" She wanted to know.

"Besim is resting easy thanks to your quick work. The doctors have confirmed he'll make a full recovery in a day or so. As for Prince Liir, I have not heard anything, I am sorry. I will find someone who has," he bowed and quickly ran off to find someone. That someone happened to walk right through the door only a few moments after he left.

"General!" Elphaba called to him glad to see him holding her son. The military leader walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"The Prince is safe my Queen. He was found inside the loveseat in his room. I have already talked with some of the men and they confirm our fears. The Wizard attempted to abduct your son. Thanks to Besim and my soldiers he did not succeed," Tulak explained as Elphaba left the bed and steadied herself.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. The use of two very powerful spells nearly at once has taken a lot out of me but I will be fine. Is there anything I can do to help our wounded?" She wanted to know before taking her son into her arms.

"Not much. We've had another magical expert here to help us. With any luck everyone should be able to be moved to the hospital this evening," the General told her.

"Another magical expert?" She raised an eyebrow but didn't get any further explanation from him. He only smiled and pointed to a person some distance down the hall. She almost didn't recognize who it was dressed in a military uniform with their hair up under the hat on their head until they picked up the trademark wand. Only one person had a wand like that. Elphaba quickly strode over to her disguised friend and simply asked,

"Want some help?"

"If I wanted help I'd have asked for it but then again you never did listen to me," her friend looked up with a smile on her face.

"Lin, you have no idea how good it is to see you," Elphaba smiled.

"The same goes for you and my little man here," Glinda ruffled the baby's black hair. Liir cooed and giggled which made Glinda smile.

"I'm guessing you received word from Besim's Hawk friend," her friend said.

"He told me all about it and when I arrived Fiyero filled me in with the rest. He's with my military advisors and yours in the Great Hall trying to devise a way to get rid of the Wizard and his ERA supporters. Boq is with them as well," the White Witch filled her in as she continued to work on the soldier in front of her. He was unconscious so their conversation would be held in secrecy.

"Who is running your country?" Elphaba asked.

"Akki is handling things. He is a fine man and the people like him. I promised I wouldn't be gone long so we'll have to get a move on," she teased, both of them knowing it wasn't going to be easy to rid themselves of a man that was obviously more capable than he let on.

"So why the get up?" The green-skinned woman inquired.

"Well I am attempting to catch the bastard off guard. You get him in your sights and I'll help finish him off. We're better off if he doesn't know I'm here. Akki has informed the good people that I am touring the country and will be out of the capital for some time. It will be awhile before anyone figures out that I'm not doing any such thing, or at least that's what I'm hoping," Glinda said.

"We must catch up when this is all over. I want to know everything that is going on," Elphaba told her.

"You've got a deal sister. Now I'm done with all of my patients and from what I can tell they'll all pull through. Unfortunately we lost one before I got here. I doubt that I would have been able to save him anyway. He took a bullet to the head. The poor man. The notification has already been sent to his family. Now why don't we go visit Besim before heading to see what your husband is cooking up?" Her friend asked. Elphaba nodded and the two worked their way over to their friend.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Their visit with Besim was brief as the former Gale Force soldier was tired from his ordeal. Quickly the two headed upstairs to the Great Hall to see how Fiyero was managing.

"Queens Elphaba and Glinda with Prince Liir," the guard who had been stationed at the door announced.

"Ah my lovely wife and her best friend. Always good to have company when planning for war," Fiyero smirked knowing that the two of them would be their biggest assets in fighting the Wizard. He watched his wife put their son down inside the crib that had been brought to the Great Hall earlier.

"Where do we stand?" Elphaba asked after taking the seat next to her husband.

"Well we've had some ideas but nothing really noteworthy," Fiyero shook his head.

"We know that don't have much time. What kind of armed forces can we pull together?" Glinda wanted to know.

"We're already using your soldier Queen Glinda. I'm not sure how many more men we can spare before leaving our kingdom vulnerable," Advisor Palachi said.

"True enough. What about your people? Any ideas on how people are handling all this news?" Glinda asked.

"Besim didn't like what he saw. I think we're forgetting something. If we make any overt attempts at building up an army, the Wizard will surely know about it," Fiyero told them.

"Point but what choice do we have?" Advisor Ducal wondered.

"We know the Animals stand by us. I suggest we call to them and have them send every male at or over their maturity age to us," General Tulak suggested.

"Good point but we have no idea what the size of the remaining ERA are. Most of the Animals have fled Oz. This also leads to transportation issues. How do we get them from where they are to where they need to be?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Perhaps we're going too deep with this," Boq spoke up after listening intently.

"How do you mean?" Glinda asked.

"Well if you cut the head off a snake doesn't the rest of it fall?" The former Tin-Man commented.

"You're thinking if Elphie and I take the Wizard out his soldiers will follow?" Glinda liked where this was going.

"Why not? He supplies them with magic weapons. Without the use of their magic bullets that are incredibly accurate, you have a bunch of farmers. None of which could hit the broadside of a barn," Boq said.

"So we kill him and then show the kingdom what has occurred by sticking his head on a pike. Oooohhhh now we're talking. Dad always said the best way to instill fear is to show your enemies what you are capable of," Fiyero rubbed his hands together.

"Heads on pikes? What are we?" Elphaba asked.

"We could always hang him in the middle of town," General Tulak offered.

"Even better!" The Vinkan King smiled.

"I need to see what medication the doctor has you on," Elphaba looked over at her husband. Normally he wouldn't be advocating such steps but perhaps in this situation it was warranted. Once the Wizard was gone, hopefully their troubles would go with him. Despite the way things were turning out, perhaps there was still a chance to save Oz from itself.

"Then it's settled. We spring a trap," Tulak smiled.

"I'll get my magical fingers ready," Glinda said.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

_A shout out to James Birdsong. Thanks for your reviews!_

**Chapter 19**

Elphaba stood on the balcony overlooking what had once been the royal rose garden. Now all that grew there were weeds and with them insects. She heaved a sigh. Never one for flowers, she decided that the area would need to be fixed into something more useful like trees.

"Enjoying the royal weed garden?" Fiyero asked as he took his time making his way over to her.

"You should be saving your strength. You will need it," she turned to her husband who was now walking around albeit slowly.

"I'll be fine. Besides if I don't start using my muscles, I won't be able to use them at all. Dawn approaches as does our deadline," he said. Finally having made his way over, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and peered off into the distance.

"Were you really serious about the whole hanging him in the square thing?" Elphaba asked, still concerned about her husband's mental state.

"I was serious. It needs to be a warning. As much as I despise having to resort to those kinds of tactics, it seems we have no choice. If we have to rule by fear until we are understood than so be it," Fiyero explained.

"Excuse me your Majesties but it is time," General Tulak approached them.

"Let's get on with it," Fiyero removed his arms from Elphaba and made his way to the wheelchair. If the plan was going to work, he needed to be made to look as frail as possible. Elphaba had a shiver go up her spine and she quickly followed them inside.

Inside the Great Hall, the Council gathered. It would be here they would meet with the Wizard. After a decision was made, they would be forced to show the public what had occurred. Word had been sent that a royal announcement would be given around noon and people would begin to file toward the Emerald Palace by eleven-thirty.

"So where is he?" One of the Council members asked.

"That is odd that the Wizard would be running late. Although as are King Fiyero and Queen Elphaba," Sokai was a little worried.

"Sorry gentlemen. I got a little hung up on the rug out in the hallway. Where is the Wizard?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba wheeled him into the room.

"We don't know your Highness," Basheer said.

"I don't like it," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"I don't either. Do you think…" her husband trailed off and Elphaba shook her head 'no'.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about who has the kingdom if he doesn't show," General Tulak smirked.

"Me not show? I would never be so rude," the Wizard appeared in the doorway and everyone spun around.

"You're late," Elphaba said.

"Very astute daughter. I had some business I had to attend to. Turns out running an army isn't the easiest thing in the world," he smirked and immediately her thoughts went to possibilities of an attack by the ERA.

"So you'll be handing over the crown jewels then. I already heard about your announcement that has been scheduled. I'm pleased to see you took the smart way out," the Wizard continued.

"We have some terms to discuss first," Fiyero told him.

"Terms? The terms are I get to be King and you get to live," the father of his wife narrowed his eyes at the Vinkan.

"Terms we set down or you'll find yourself in bigger trouble than you are already," Fiyero stood from his wheelchair and pointed a dagger he had concealed at the Wizard's throat.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok for those under 16 this chapter might be a little gruesome. Character death ensues. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Fiyero dug the tip of the dagger into the Wizard's throat drawing a trickle of blood. The Wizard laughed at him.

"So the handicap can walk and threaten at the same time. You think you can kill me boy?" The former leader of Oz smirked.

"Without question, I can kill you but first I think someone wants to say hello first," Fiyero said jerking his head to the left. The Wizard turned and was immediately met by the sight of blonde hair.

"Glinda?" He raised his eyebrows unsure of how she'd managed to slip through the ERA's hands.

"Say good night," she smirked before the Wizard felt something conk him on the back of the head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Oz! Behold!" Fiyero announced at the crowd that had gathered for the noon conference. The crowd remained silent as the Wizard was brought out before them, tied to a wooden dolly. The wheels groaned under the weight of the limp man's body but they refused to give out.

"This traitor will be publicly executed in just a few minutes in the center of town. His body will remain on display for all those who believe we are soft. Oz will rise up and she will be the country she was always meant to be, one of freedom, justice, and tranquility. Those who disrupt these ideals will be punished accordingly. I give you my word that from this day forth Oz will be born anew and everyone will prosper." With that the Wizard was wheeled away and Fiyero turned from the podium. There was a noise coming from the crowd that he couldn't quite figure out and it wasn't until it grew that he understood. They were clapping. Not everyone but there were those that were clapping. He smiled and the procession quickly left the palace and made it's way to the center of town.

"Wake him up. Seems my wife did a number on his head," Fiyero spoke to the guard.

"If you'll pardon me sir, I would have hit him that hard too if he'd gone after my kids," the guard smirked. Fiyero nodded and gave a smile as he watched the guard slap the Wizard across the face.

"Wakey wakey princess," the guard said. With the Wizard's mouth gagged all they got was a mumble but it was enough.

"Ah Fae, it is so glad you could join us," her husband smiled.

"How is our fair Glinda doing?" Fiyero whispered after she approached him.

"The spell is complete. The rope is impervious to everything magic and man-made. It will be safe to say that he'll hang for everyone to see," Elphaba smiled and handed the noose to him.

"Excellent. I know with the two of you working for us, nothing stands in our way," he gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to address the growing crowd.

"Wizard you have been found guilty of murder, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, and treason. Do you have any last words before the noose tightens on your neck?" Fiyero wanted to know as the guards put the Wizard into position and the noose around his neck.

"You think you can kill me with ordinary rope?" The Wizard smirked despite the fact that he was bound hand and foot and the rope secured at his neck.

"Then by the power vested in me, I send you to your maker. May the Unnamed God have mercy on your soul, though I highly doubt it," Fiyero had a smirk of his own as the guard once again secured his gag in order to avoid him casting any spells. Then Elphaba came over to him and whispered in his ear,

"Who said anything about using ordinary rope?" There was nothing the wizard could do as a look of realization and horror crossed his face. Fiyero nodded to the guard and he pulled the lever. The trap door in the gallows opened and the Wizard fell through, the noose tightening on his neck.

"A short drop and a sudden stop. Pity his neck didn't snap. Now he has to suffocate," the guard said. Morbidly the crowd watched as the Wizard tried to free himself.

"He'll hang there for as long as the rope holds. Do not cut him down," Fiyero ordered before he and Elphaba left the crowd and headed back to the palace.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Seems we are the talk of Oz this evening," Elphaba said handing her husband the late edition of the paper as she took her seat at the dining table.

"_New Royalty Means Business! The Once Powerful Wizard of Oz is Dead! _Boy what a headline," Fiyero smirked before diving into his steak.

"With any luck the remaining ERA will turn themselves over and we can make productive citizens out of them," Glinda smiled.

"I certainly hope you are right. Now Glinda you have some explaining to do," Elphaba told her best friend.

"Oh?" The White Witch played innocent as she stirred her soup.

"Tell me what you have been doing. I need to know everything," the green-skinned one smiled.

"You really need to tell her. She won't drop it," Fiyero teased.

"He's right," Boq smiled.

"Oh all right. I've slowly but surely begun to include Boq in day-to-day activities about the kingdom. The people seem to like him as does the council," Glinda said.

"But as far as you getting remarried?" Boq threw Fiyero a look. As much as the former Tin-Man wanted to, neither had seen a way to pull it off without making it seem like they were tossing King İzmir's memory away. Plus there was another matter to consider.

"It is customary that I find a suitable replacement as soon as possible apparently. Eligible Lords from all over the country have come to ask for my hand. So far I tell them that my husband's memory shouldn't be trampled upon and that I have made up my mind to wait at least six months before I even look for a suitor. The Council has urged me to reconsider and I'm afraid I cannot hold out anymore. The real problem lies with the whole citizenship status." Glinda told them.

"Citizenship? Why would that matter?" Elphaba was confused.

"When I 'married' İzmir, I immediately became a citizen. It seems if in the case of remarrying, the man I chose must be a citizen unless there is another country, which wishes to make our alliance, then he must be of noble blood. Boq cannot become a citizen until he has had a permanent address for a year and sadly he is not of noble blood, however…" the White Witch trailed off. There was something she had to say but she couldn't or wouldn't say it.

"However what?" Boq asked suddenly wondering what issue had arisen. There was a long pause and everyone's attention was focused on the blonde.

"His child is of noble blood," Glinda said.

"My what?" Boq swallowed hard.

"I just found out before we left. The doctor has promised to keep his mouth shut but I'm afraid in another few months, it will be moot," she said.

"Congratulations!" Fiyero was excited as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Oh Lin!" Elphaba got up and hugged Glinda.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Boq still seemed in shock.

"Yes," Glinda's eyes were welling up.

"Oh baby," the former Tin-Man leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I wanted to wait until we were back but I know Elphie would never let me live it down," the blonde smiled. This made everyone laugh.

"So how are you going to explain this to the Council?" Fiyero asked.

"We'll come up with something," Glinda said before pulling Boq in for a kiss.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this took so long. Things were crazy here. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

With their reason for coming now gone, Glinda and Boq made the necessary preparations to head back to their new kingdom and left at first light the next day. Both promised to keep their friends in the loop as to what was going on with them. Besim would not be healthy enough to journey back to his home in the Animal Village for another day or so and Elphaba promised to send him on his way as soon as she could. Now the new King and Queen sat in the very same Council Room where the Wizard and Nosafir had threatened them.

"We have good news from the doctors your highness," Sokai smiled from his position a few seats down at the long table.

"Excellent. I love to start meetings with good news," Fiyero smiled back waiting to hear what was going on.

"Malaki is improving enough to be sent home by the beginning of next week, which is four days from now," Sokai explained.

"This is very good news. Did he have any idea when he would be joining us again?" Elphaba asked.

"The doctors don't want him to stress himself more than he has to. I believe we will have to wait a few more weeks for him to come back," the Councilman said.

"Still not bad at all," Liiter spoke up.

"Indeed. We shall have to throw him a party," Fiyero nodded.

"A party sounds fabulous to me," Basheer smiled.

"Next meeting, we'll set something up," the King said, ending the matter and heading to more important matters.

"Public opinion, gentlemen. We need to know the public's opinion on what has transpired here in the last few days," Fiyero continued.

"Well from what my soldiers have been telling me, you have some frightened, some who agree, and some who just refuse to agree with you. I fear nothing will ease people into what happened," General Tulak spoke up.

"Perhaps what they need are some rules and guidelines to know where they stand. Your predecessors often looked to control everything. If you truly wish to start afresh and gain trust, this would be the best approach," Councilman Saleem spoke up.

"Excellent idea. We shall draft such a document in two days time. My wife and I wish to have a full list of ideas before we jump into something," Fiyero told the group.

"A wise decision. Now if I may jump off topic for a moment, Prince Liir, is he doing well?" Basheer wondered.

"Very well. Our friend Besim and the General's men protected him outstandingly," Elphaba smiled.

"That is good to hear. I believe we need to set up an Army worthy of Oz so that within time, General Tulak and his men can travel back home. It is only fair after what Queen Glinda has done for us," Basheer said.

"Another wonderful point. We shall need a Royal Guard and an infantry. Along with cavalry of course," Fiyero's thoughts were already turning to what could be done.

"Forgive my forwardness but would any of the men from the Vinkan Army be able to assist us?" Tulak asked.

"I have not spoken to anyone in the Vinkus. No doubt word of my rule has spread to my homeland but with my parents gone, I'm not sure who is overseeing things there. We have no Vinkan in the Council so perhaps a trip there will be warranted," Fiyero nodded.

"If a force such as the Vinkan Army were to join us, then we would have no issue with turning over Oz's military to them. They would do anything for their King," the General said.

"A trip it is then," the former Scarecrow agreed.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Well gentlemen, I believe we are all in agreement with our new Bill of Rights and that means it shall be posted in every police station, Town Hall, and newspaper. Everyone will know of it shortly and I hope the effect is a positive one," Fiyero smiled as he signed the long parchment document.

"I must say that if it doesn't change people's minds I do not know what would," Sokai smiled as well.

"Sign away Fae and then I believe we need to pack," the King said, handing her the parchment and she readily took it.

"Yes indeed. We're off in the morning for the Vinkus. I trust everything has been set up for Liir?" Elphaba asked, setting down the quill and handing the Bill over to Sokai.

"Oh yes your Majesty. Liir will be safe with Mrs. Dillamond. She'll arrive tomorrow morning before you leave I believe. The servants have been instructed to give them whatever they need as they live undercover at Councilman Malaki's home until your return," Basheer promised.

"Excellent. We thank you gentlemen. Now please carry on with your lives. With any luck, Elphaba and I will be back within a fortnight," Fiyero dismissed them and quickly the group dispersed, their assignments handed out earlier in the meeting.

"Now my Queen, we have to make sure that you pack something other than black. After all, it should be a homecoming and not a funeral," the former Scarecrow turned to his wife, the room now empty.

"Well by now, everyone in the Vinkus knows you are alive so it could very well be a funeral," she gave him a look that conveyed her concern.

"They'll make no move against us. We are after all King and Queen of Oz. True that before the end of the Wizard's rein, Oz was made up of four provinces. Now they are all scattered to the wind. After all, İzmir was King of Quadling Country and now Glinda is Queen there. She is our ally so we are about twenty-five percent of the way there. If I can get the Arjiki Tribe to view me as King then the rest of the Vinkus shall follow. Oz will be fifty percent, it's original size essentially and in time we could look to rejoin with Munckin and Gillikin. Of course if they wish to remain separate countries then that is fine but if we are all allied together than there will be peace for generations to come," Fiyero told her as he pulled her onto his lap.

"True we would rule the Vinkus along with the Emerald City, leaving the other territories to be our allies and possibly join with us to create a once again united Oz but you must remember what they said of you and I. We were traitors and now we are royalty. Perhaps whoever is on the throne in the Vinkus won't hear what we have to say," Elphaba reminded him.

"I see your point. After all, I know I wouldn't want to give up what I earned to another King but we have to try. They are my people after all," he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I will be by your side, Yero, you know that. I only wish things will be as simple as you think them to be," she said returning the kiss before getting off of his lap.

"Come on husband, we have some packing to do," her tone indicated that packing wasn't the only thing on her mind and Fiyero smirked.

"I believe I can disobey the doctors just this once." They rushed as fast as Fiyero could muster and quickly went inside their room.

"Pack first, then I'll let you have your way with me," Fiyero teased.

"Fetch the royal suitcase and be quick about it," Elphaba had a wide smile on her face which led to something similar to a giggle, well as similar as her voice would allow.

"Ok then," Fiyero threw the suitcase onto the bench at the foot of their bed, "I want to see some pastels woman!"

"Pastels? Are you insane?" she gave him a look.

"Come on. I know Glinda brought some pretty things for you to try on," Fiyero said as he flung open the closet.

"Look a lovely shade of light blue. That would look very pretty on you. I also like the purple or is it lavender?" he asked.

"I hate you for the record," Elphaba was of course teasing.

"And I hate you too Fae. Now hurry up," he gave her a look, one he only saved for her, and the green skinned woman moved as fast as she could.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Your Majesty, we seem to have a problem," Besim said upon opening the carriage door. He'd offered to accompany them since he was free to take his leave from the doctors. Elphaba's magic along with a few days of observation and the former Gale Force soldier was ready for duty.

"What's going on Besim?" Fiyero asked, not sure he liked where his friend was going.

"You'd best come see for yourself," his friend replied. With that he stepped back and allowed both Elphaba and Fiyero to disembark from the carriage. They walked around the front of the vehicle and stood there puzzling at what they saw.

"A gate with fences on either side?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but I'm more concerned with what the guard at the gate said," Besim walked them over to the guard shack where a soldier, who could not have been more than sixteen, stood.

"Soldier, these are the people you wish to talk to," Besim gave a slight smile and Fiyero introduced himself.

"I am King Fiyero Tiggular and this is my wife, Queen Elphaba Tiggular. Do you deny us passage?" The guard stood there for a few seconds as if trying to get his brain to connect with his mouth.

"Take your time," Fiyero gave a smirk.

"If you are in fact the real Fiyero Tiggular then explain to me how you are not dead. You say you are a King but what territory do you rule? And how is The Witch your wife?" The soldier wanted to know.

"I am King of Oz formerly called Scarecrow. My patience grows short young man. Allow me and party passage or I shall have my wife turn you into something," Fiyero's temper was starting to get the best of him, not only did this soldier question who he was, he had the audacity to insult Elphaba.

"You were the one they called Scarecrow?" Again the guard was unsure how this was all possible.

"I was," Fiyero nodded.

"And she changed you back?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. You want proof?" Elphaba calmly rolled up her sleeves.

"I was told to not allow anyone to pass unless they knew the password," the soldier sputtered upon seeing her do that.

"The lands of the Vinkus have been closed? What reasoning was given for such an act? Why are there fences that stretch on for miles?" Fiyero grilled the poor boy.

"King Faromeer closed all borders some six months ago. He began work on this gate and many like it surrounding the southern portion of our border. Work on fences and gates along our east and west borders are scheduled to begin after the winter thaw. That is all I am authorized to tell anyone," the soldier explained.

"Well we intend to speak with King Faromeer. Surely you will let us pass," Elphaba spoke up.

"An audience with the King must be filed in the form of a written request and then filed through the proper channels. Even then he may still deny the request," the guard said.

"I am a former Prince of the Arjiki Tribe. These lands are my lands and you will let me pass," Fiyero put his foot down.

"I suggest you let them pass solider, for your own good," Besim spoke up.

"I will send word of your arrival. In the meantime, please continue on your journey," the soldier opened the gate with the help of the two men on the opposite side of the gate.

"Thank you," Fiyero nodded before he and Elphaba climbed back into the carriage. Besim hopped up next to the driver and they began their journey again.

"I will have to have a long talk with this Faromeer," Fiyero frowned.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Upon reaching the capital the next morning, Fiyero and Elphaba wasted no time in reaching the palace of King Faromeer. As the guard had spoken, their arrival was announced promptly and they were shown to a guest room. They had an audience with the new King of the Vinkus in an hour.

"I wish I had some background information on this Faromeer before we spoke to him," Fiyero confessed as he rubbed his aching kneecaps.

"You and me both but it seems we are not so fortunate," Elphaba commented.

"I'm interested to hear his opinion on the gate measures he's taken. Never in all my life could I come up with a reason for doing such a thing," her husband confessed.

"Yes well upon the tumultuous end to the rule of the Wizard and the many people who attempted to rule Oz afterward, perhaps he thought it best for safety reasons," Elphaba said. Fiyero nodded as he stood up and crossed the room to fetch his change of clothes. The two quickly removed their riding clothes and got into something more appropriate for meeting with a King.

"King and Queen Tiggular, your Majesty," the guard announced as the couple entered the Council Chamber. The current King of the Vinkus sat at the far end of the table and beckoned them over.

"It seems you have turned Kiamo Ko into the once grand palace it used to be. I know with the death of my father, it had fallen on hard times," Fiyero spoke first as they approached him. Of course he wasn't about to say anything about what had occurred there not so long ago.

"The passing of your father marked the end of an era, I'm afraid," King Faromeer gave a slight frown and simply nodded as his guests took their seats.

"Forgive me for not standing but I'm afraid it would be quite complicated to do so. The doctors have promised me a new leg but I fear they do not want to give me something until it is perfect," the King showed off his wheelchair by rolling away from the table and then rolling back under with the use of the table and his arms.

"What happened to your leg, if you don't mind me asking," Elphaba spoke up.

"I was out on a hunt and stepped on an illegal trap. First they took my foot then they were forced to move up to my knee after infection set in. My Council believes it would be a mistake to show the good people my injury and they have ordered the doctors to make something better than just a peg," Faromeer smiled slightly. He seemed an amiable man and Elphaba liked him.

"Enough about me, what brings you to the Vinkus? You are a King now, I understand, and married to a woman who was feared among these parts not so long ago. It is quite the accomplishment to turn your image around so quickly," he said.

"Well it isn't turned around that quickly. We have come here seeking allies. The more allies we have the better we will be. We wish to reunite Oz with all of her territories and create stability. Now should you wish to remain separate but an ally, we respect your decision. We have already made allies with Glinda in Quadling Country and we were hoping the Vinkus would be next," Fiyero explained.

"You are an Arjiki Prince after all. I am grateful for your offer but certainly it does not come with a price," Faromeer told him.

"The price would only be loyalty and perhaps your assistance militarily. We are in need of setting up an army and police force. Currently we have borrowed men from Glinda but we are hoping that the Vinkan army will spell them until we have recruited more from the Emerald City and her surrounding areas to fill such forces," Fiyero said.

"I will have to discuss your offer with my Council," Faromeer nodded.

"Excellent, that is all that we ask but I do have a question for you. Why are there gates and fences at the border?" The former Scarecrow asked.

"Things were becoming dangerous here with scores of people fleeing the Emerald City upon the fall of Glinda the Good. Her replacement made life difficult in the city and undocumented peoples were crossing our borders. Crime went up, as did the unemployment rate. The fences and gates allowed me to adjust both as the stream of people coming in slowed and the average family had a job, even if it was for a short while. Many of the men who worked on the existing fences will be working on the new ones come the winter thaw," the King explained.

"So the economy could use a bolster. Perhaps we can help with that," Fiyero smiled slightly.

"I'd like an outside opinion. Tomorrow morning after breakfast perhaps we can talk. I hate to cut the meeting short but I am due to speak to the doctors. I appreciate you taking the trip out here. Feel free to tour the palace and I will see you at dinner," with that the meeting ended and Fiyero and Elphaba headed back to their room.

"So do you believe him?" She asked once behind their closed guest room door.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning, the couple joined Faromeer for breakfast. He had missed dinner with them the evening before and Fiyero's concern about their proposal grew. The King however seemed to be in good spirits as they wheeled him into the large dining room.

"Good Morning my friends. I trust you slept well. I apologize for my absence last evening at dinner. The Council meeting ran longer than expected and my doctors urged me to rest," he smiled.

"We certainly understand the importance of listening to ones doctors," Fiyero smiled back.

"I have an important question to ask you and I know it isn't exactly breakfast conversation but how did you become King?" The former scarecrow continued.

"I figured you would ask that. Though one never finds the proper moment to tell these things, breakfast will certainly suffice. After the death of your father, the Vinkus ran blindly for about two years. If you'll pardon me, the only heir to the throne was a traitor to Oz and dead. No one knew who was next in line and the tribes squabbled amongst themselves for control. The Arjiki tribe should have had control from the beginning because despite of your father's death, they were still the most powerful but with no royals remaining and no one eager to step forward, they were content to revert to tribal lands and tribal control. This didn't sit very well with the other tribes who feared the next ruler of Oz may come charging across the Vinkus with his troops and run us into the ground.

"Finally, a contest was agreed upon. The highest ranking men of a young age would battle for the crown in a tournament consisting of archery and jousting. The winner of the tournament would then be crowned King. Sadly I am not in the former shape I used to be in but my Council has been assuring me, no one would ever need to know about my mishap," Faromeer explained.

"Sounds like a decent thing to do. I was hoping you could tell me more about my father's passing. I was not here when it happened," Fiyero said.

"To my knowledge there are three versions to the tale. Although I hardly believe they are true. The first is that he died of a broken heart. His wife gone, his son labelled a traitor, and his palace crumbling around him, he simply gave up, passing in his sleep. Another version has him throwing himself off one of the balconies and his remaining servants buried him where no one would find him. The final version is a bit more inflammatory," Faromeer paused.

"We've heard just about everything. Might as well tell us," Elphaba smiled.

"Right, well, rumors were swirling that the King was killed by the Wicked Witch and she took over the castle. Letting it fall into further disrepair, she made sure no one came to investigate. Those that attempted to go into the castle were said to have met their untimely ends. Really I highly doubt any of that was true. We never did find the King's body but neither did we ever find anyone else's once we went inside the castle to begin repairs. I guess we will never really know what happened to your father and for that I am sorry Fiyero," Faromeer sighed.

"I appreciate your honesty. For the record, I know that the Witch never did any such thing," Elphaba said.

"I thought as much," the wheelchair bound man chuckled slightly, "Honestly after your reappearance and the work you've started in Oz, I find any of the stories of the Wicked Witch to be true. Which is why my Council and I have agreed to assist you in your venture to create an army and police force," the King of the Vinkus smiled.

"Excellent news. Now shall we talk about helping your economy?" Fiyero asked.

"I would love too," Faromeer beamed.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"The economy in its current state is well, for lack of a better phrase, poor. Once Oz dissolved the military contracts were never put back into place. Once the tribes split, the men came home to their families and had jobs with their respective tribe leaders but compared to the salary they received from the Wizard it was pittance. I have out of work soldiers who know how to do nothing else but be a soldier," Faromeer said.

"Ok, well hopefully with the creation of an Ozian Police Force and Army, they'll have jobs again. What else is going on?" Fiyero asked.

"Shipments of food are not leaving the Vinkus and going to the Emerald City because many of the restaurants and businesses were unable to stay open. We have an overabundance of food, which is never a bad thing until it goes to waste. Not only that, those who would normally receive money for their food aren't getting any. Homes are falling into disrepair along with farming equipment because no one can afford to fix them," the King explained.

"Well I'm sure if we get word to Glinda she will gladly help take some food off of your hands. Her Animal population has boomed and the farming aspect is severely lacking with the increased population. We will of course use Vinkan supplies at our palace along with what we currently receive. It should mix up our diets and we'd be grateful for the change of pace. Also we'll open the markets for farmers to bring their wares to the Emerald City. That should entice not only new friendships but new business," Fiyero smiled.

"I love your thinking. To help made trade easier, I will have the gates removed at the border roads. The fence will remain so that everyone knows they have left Oz and I will continue with plans for the fences along the Munchkin border in order to give people work in the meantime," Faromeer nodded.

"I think that's a fine idea. We do not yet know where the Munchkins stand and it would certainly benefit the economy the fastest. Those who farm haven't been working on your fences correct?" The former scarecrow inquired.

"No they have not. There will be no impact on the farming. A good portion of the men were soldiers and they will be busy helping you but that will give jobs to those who have lost a business or for families with working age sons," the wheelchair bound man nodded.

"Well I think that about solves it for the time being. Long term manufacturing jobs would be nice but right now that doesn't seem possible. Construction and farm equipment repair will have to suffice at the moment. Elphaba will get a message to Glinda and we'll see what she has to say," Fiyero smiled.

"Excellent. Now I must round up my troops and deliver a message to them. I shall send my best General and his men to you tomorrow morning, this way they should be relieving Glinda's men in three days time," Faromeer was glad that an agreement had been made.

"Very good. Elphaba and I will fetch our belongings and be on our way," the former Vinkan prince said.

"Have a safe trip," the King smiled as they stood up and left the dining room. The two made their way to their room where a servant greeted them.

"Your carriage is being brought around front and your drivers will be waiting for you. Do you need anything else before you depart?" The servant asked.

"I don't believe so. Thank you very much," Elphaba smiled and the servant bowed before leaving them to grab their things. Packing didn't take long and soon they met their driver and Besim out in front of the palace.

"I want a full report," Fiyero turned to Besim before turning to the driver, "Sam, let's go home," Besim hopped into the carriage prepared to tell the Tiggualrs everything he found out.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"According to my friends in the Vinkan army, they all adore King Faromeer. In fact it was hard to find anyone who had a bad thing to say about him," Besim said as he made himself comfortable for the long carriage ride back to the Emerald City.

"So what he told us is more than likely the truth," Elphaba tilted her head in a "I kind of figured" manner.

"What about my father? Anyone say anything about him?" Fiyero asked.

"Your fathers death or perhaps disappearance has many tales to it. What I can figure is, is that most of the stories are hokum. Especially considering the fact that if your father had remained in the Vinkus he have had control despite Oz's dissolution," their friend explained.

"The three versions that Faromeer told us all had two things in common, one is the fact that my father was dead and two is they never found his body. Are you suggesting he isn't dead at all?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Without his body we have no absolute proof that he is in fact dead," Besim told him.

"But then why leave Kiamo Ko and give up his kingdom?" Elphaba inquired.

"There's the rub. If he were in fact alive, there was no reason to give up his kingdom. The shock of Fiyero being declared a traitor and executed still did not cause the Vinkans to distrust the King. In fact I was directed to a woman who claimed to have worked at Kiamo Ko during his reign. She said he took the news very hard but as far as she knew no one was pressuring him to give up his throne or anything of the sort. One day a girl she worked with went to wake him and found his bedchamber empty, the bed not slept in. From that day forth, rumors swirled. The good people of the Vinkus then continued on the path that led them to where they are today," Besim said.

"Do you find her story credible?" Fiyero asked.

"To be honest, no. Not when every other version I heard dealt with his death. The girl she supposedly worked with hadn't been seen in the capital since. However I have a theory. When you were staying at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba, did you find any secret passages or have anything unusual occur?" The former Gale Force soldier wondered.

"Despite it being an excellent place to hide since it had been abandoned, I often felt as though someone was watching me. It seemed incredibly ludicrous but I did find a few passageways and trap doors but never any indications of anyone inside the castle. Although to be fair it wasn't exactly a small palace. Someone could have been living there," she said.

"What did Faromeer tell you about the castle's condition when he decided to clean up and use it?" Besim asked.

"He said they never found any bodies in the palace but he never said anything about finding someone living there. However, I would imagine squatters would find it a refuge much like I did from the weather, the animals, and other people," Elphaba explained. To this, Besim only nodded. Fiyero wondered what he was thinking. What if the King never left the palace? What if when he and Elphaba were watched when they hatched their scheme about faking her death? Was there someone out there who had known the truth all along and said nothing? That he found hard to believe. The rest of the world would have been up in arms if they had found out that Glinda had visited Elphaba before she was "killed" by Dorothy. The information would have been well paid for if told to the Wizard or Morrible. He doubted that someone who had been hiding from someone else would pass up the opportunity to have the monkey off his or her back especially if they had been cleared by the ruler of Oz himself. Was he just getting his hopes up? The likelihood of his father actually being dead was too great. After all he'd be at the ripe old age of sixty, something most people were not fortunate to accomplish. Questions floated about in his mind as the three fell into a comfortable silence with the occasional idea tossed about. Little did they know what surprise awaited them back in the Emerald City.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Upon entering the Emerald City a few days later, the group found the citizens going about their daily routine without much fuss. Part of Fiyero expected to see mobs in the streets and buildings on fire despite the fact that they left the Council in charge while they were away.

"Looks like things are pretty quiet," Besim commented.

"That's what bothers me," Elphaba said.

"Well its hard to dethrone someone when they aren't even in the city," Fiyero shook his head. Not so long ago people were ready to charge the castle and remove them from power and now everyone seemed docile. Mob mentality was one thing but to transform into a normal routine in such a short period of time was another.

"We're here," Besim snapped both his friends from their own thoughts.

"Good. I hope Liir missed us," Elphaba smiled as she left the carriage and headed toward the front door, which the guards held open. She waltzed through the castle with Fiyero and Besim not far behind. The group bumped into General Tulak in the hallway who was on his way to the Council Chamber.

"Welcome back your Majesties. I trust you had a good trip?" He asked.

"I believe so. When will our son be arriving?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Shortly. We were told you'd entered the city and I sent some guards to the Malaki household to retrieve the Prince," the General explained.

"Everything fine whilst we were away?" Fiyero asked.

"Surprisingly so. Things have been running quite smoothly. I believe you have your Bill of Rights to thank for that," he smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Does the Council know we're back?" The former Scarecrow wondered.

"They will be arriving shortly as well. I know you wanted to have a meeting as soon as you arrived," Tulak said.

"Good. We'll see you there shortly," Fiyero smiled as he went off to find Elphaba and Besim who had left him to talk to the General. He found them not far from where they'd met Glinda's best military man, inside the nursery.

"Everything seems ready for Liir's return. Are you up to being the royal babysitter again?" The green-skinned woman asked.

"I would love to baby-sit. Liir is very well behaved. Hopefully this time we'll be able to have more fun," Besim chuckled slightly while both of Liir's parents grimaced. The last time they left the two alone they had found themselves cleaning up after the Wizard. However with their greatest enemy gone, perhaps things would be quieter.

"Well off we go to the meeting. Thanks again for helping us out. Hopefully we'll get you back to your wife and kids soon," Fiyero smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Besim winked and the King and Queen left him to wait for the Prince's return. They quickly walked down the hall to their meeting and waited for the Council to arrive.

Outside the palace, the royal convoy concealing the Prince and Mrs. Dillamond moved quickly through the streets. When it came to a sudden stop, Mrs. Dillamond grew concerned. She could hear the driver yelling at someone to move his or her belongings out of the middle of the road. The stop couldn't have taken more than a minute or so but it was enough time for someone to crawl under the carriage and conceal themselves amongst the underpinnings of the vehicle. Not too long after the carriage and it's unexpected passenger safely entered the palace grounds.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"So gentlemen what do you think?" Fiyero asked after relaying the information they received from King Faromeer. He of course had left out the part about his father. The meeting had been running very smoothly up until he finished with everything they had learned.

"It sounds like a perfectly decent idea except do we trust this Faromeer?" Councilman Liiter wondered.

"Trust is something that is usually earned but we've been carrying on faith a lot lately," Sokai pointed out.

"True but the entire situation seems odd to me. Granted we weren't all kept in the loop but the disappearance of the Vinkan King and the sudden appearance of Faromeer raises questions," General Tulak commented.

"I'll admit my father's disappearance is strange. I had Besim do some scouting while we were with Faromeer and the versions of what happened in the kingdom more or less line up. There are different versions but it seems that once again I am at fault for the fall of my father," Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"Fault is not on you but the Wizard and his actions. He announced you a traitor and your 'execution' was held without a trial. What your father did after that was up to him especially if you say that most in the Vinkus were upset he had disappeared. His own people did not rise up against him and yet he left," Basheer said.

"No matter how the cards fell, they fell, and we must deal with them accordingly. I pose to you gentlemen, why would Faromeer offer assistance if he truly did not wish to give it?" Elphaba spoke up.

"The Queen brings up a valid point. What does he have to gain from helping us but an ally and that is something he obviously needed," Liiter nodded.

"Militarily it is a wise move if he wishes to overthrow you. He knows we are weak and once his troops have taken over the training of the police and army, there will be little standing in his way. By the time our neighbors have realized what's happened it will be too late," the General pointed out.

"I believe if he'd wish to overthrow Ozian rule and claim the land for himself, he would have done it already. There were plenty of opportunities to do so and he remained silent," Malaki spoke for the first time. He'd been sitting silently in his chair listening to everything that was being said. The Councilman was supposed to be on medical leave for another week but he'd refused to sit around the house anymore and made sure he arrived for the meeting. Elphaba was glad to have him there not only as a Councilman but also a friend.

"That is a valid point, my friend," Elphaba smiled.

"Then the matter is settled then yeah?" Sokai asked.

"I believe so. We shall keep tabs on our new friend but I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt," the King replied.

"That is good your Majesty but may I request some of my best men stay behind and attempt to join the ranks of your new army? This way we will get the unbiased opinion of what Faromeer's soldiers think of him," General Tulak suggested.

"Brilliant idea, thank you General," Fiyero smiled. With that the meeting concluded and the group began to disperse.

"I'm off to see our son. Do you need me to do anything?" Elphaba asked.

"No, I'm off to speak to our current military and explain to them what is going on. I think the General and I have it figured. Why don't you try to catch up on some rest? We've been doing a lot of traveling and we need to be ready for the governors tomorrow," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, I know but if I can help you then we both can rest," she smirked.

"Oh there will be time for that later, I promise," he chuckled. He often wondered to himself if they were making up for all that lost time he'd spent as a scarecrow. As she headed off down the hall he caught himself watching her move. He then heard someone clearing their throat and he turned around and saw the General with a big smile on his face. The two said nothing and continued off to their meeting.

Elphaba entered the nursery a few minutes later and found the two boys having fun with the toys that were scattered around the room.

"Look who's here," Besim told Liir as he lifted the infant out of the crib.

"How's my big boy? Have you been good for Besim?" She asked as she took Liir into her arms.

"He was very good," the former Gale Force soldier smiled and then headed for the door.

"I'm glad to hear it," Elphaba beamed as she watched him go. She gently took Liir's wrist and had him wave goodbye. Once the two were alone in the room however, Elphaba couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching them. She shook her head. It wasn't possible yet the hair on her forearm was sticking up. Moving slowly with Liir, she headed for the door. Her mind kept screaming she was being foolish but the feeling refused to subside. Just as she was about to open the door something crashed through the window from the tree just outside it. The noise would have alerted the guards but whatever or whoever it was didn't seem to care as they charged at its quarry.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers. :)**

**Chapter 31**

Elphaba did the first thing she could think of and with one hand created a force field around her and Liir. The baby giggled as the charging being slammed into it with it's long claws first, getting knocked to the floor.

"Witch!" It hissed at her through large fangs.

"Be gone!" She shouted as she gauged her opponent's size. On it's hind legs, it stood approximately seven feet tall and was covered in long dark brown mangy fur.

"You first!" It shouted back and charged once again. Again the bubble protected the two but Elphaba's strength was giving out. A few more good whacks by the powerful creature and she'd be vulnerable to an attack. She heard footsteps and shouting out in the hallway and attempted to move out of the doorway but the creature charged again. The force of the impact bounced it back and she went to make her move however the attack had slowed her and soldiers forced the door open. Both she and Liir were slammed against the wall. This time the force field broke and Elphaba collapsed while attempting to protect Liir.

"Back away demon!" Besim shouted, pointing his sword at the being. Seeing it was outnumbered and the guards ferociously protecting the green skinned one, the creature backed away toward the window it had jumped through.

"Nothing but death out that window. I have men stationed below. You go out, they'll open fire. New technology is a thing of beauty," Besim had no intentions of letting the beast go. The creature hesitated. For a moment, Besim thought he saw a pleading look in its eyes but within an instant it was gone.

"Surrender and perhaps the Queen will spare you," the former Gale Force soldier said.

"No one can save me now. My task is not complete," it told him before running and jumping out the window. The men below did as they told and used their new rifles. Shots rang out. The animal howled. Besim rushed to the window but did not see the creature. Somehow it had gotten away.

"Fetch the dogs! Chase its trail! Bring it back alive!" He barked to the men below. They quickly went about fetching the dogs and horses.

"Commander Besim!" One of the men shouted and it drew him back to the room. Elphaba had begun to wake from the beating she'd taken. He rushed over to her, hoping she was all right.

"Fetch the King! Hurry!" He yelled to his men. He had noticed that little Liir was not breathing. Elphaba's weight had squeezed the life out of him.

"Elphaba you have to help me out here. Heal your son!" Besim shouted. Her mind was foggy but immediately she set her eyes on Liir and saw what her friend had been talking about. She began trying healing spells to get the boy to breathe. Fiyero burst through the door and saw what was happening. He fell to his knees beside Elphaba as she desperately attempted to bring their son back.

After what seemed an eternity, she stopped. Exhausted and unsure of what to do next she screamed and pulled Liir close to her chest. Her baby was gone. Fiyero looked at her unsure of what to do or say. He pulled them both into his arms. Tears started to run down his cheeks. They dropped onto the baby and onto Elphaba. The soldiers in the room just stood there unsure of what to do. Then above the sobbing escaped a noise that was unmistakably Liir.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Good Unnamed God!" Besim practically gagged only to have the baby giggle at him.

"He's alive!" Someone shouted. Elphaba looked down at her son who was now sticking his lips out.

"Liir!" She almost felt like scolding him for giving her a heart attack. Fiyero pulled the two tighter and heaved a breath he'd been holding in.

"You did it." He breathed.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Any reports from the men in the field?" Fiyero asked Besim as his friend entered the Council Room. It had been three days with no sign of the creature that had attacked Elphaba and Liir. Rain had hampered the dogs and the trail had seemingly gone cold.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid. The dogs can't catch a scent of it and they are down to checking good hiding spots such as caves and the forest. King Faromeer's reinforcements are handling the loss of manpower but I'm not sure how much longer that will do. They are stretched thin and getting recruits is proving to be difficult," the former Gale Force soldier explained.

"All right. Call them back. I'll not jeopardize the kingdom's safety for this creature. If he is truly after Elphaba, he'll be back. They always come back," the King shook his head. Much like the sun rising in the East, one could always be sure in the dogged pursuit of Elphaba. He was hoping to change all that but it seems someone else had different ideas.

"I will send word immediately. With any luck, the men will be back the day after tomorrow," Besim smiled and then left the Council Room.

"What is to be done now?" Councilman Malaki asked. Fiyero turned to the Council and looked at the men's faces. They were all eager to continue bettering Oz and this attack could not be shown to have slowed them down.

"Double the guard at the palace and move on with our lives. Fear is something I refuse to live in any more gentlemen. Now lets turn our thoughts back to the economy," Fiyero effectively changed the subject and the meeting continued.

Down the hall, Elphaba stood inside the now abandoned nursery. Liir, who seemed to suffer no ill effects from the incident, had been moved to an interior room for the time being as the window needed repair. The weather had not allowed for construction to occur and until the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, a temporary cover made of roof thatching had been installed. The room was dark but it kept the insects and water out which was more important.

Standing in the dark, the Queen attempted to recreate moments of the attack in her mind. Little details, no matter how small, may help the soldiers capture it or at least give her a way to discover it's weaknesses. Besim had already given his account of what had happened and the more pieces she got the more jumbled everything became. Chanting a spell, she conjured up a glowing orb that lit the room sufficiently to see what had transpired.

She looked at the floor first. Paw prints were still visible thanks to the mud that had been on its feet and thanks to the guards preserving the room as she'd instructed. It had crashed through the window and landed on all fours. No blood was on the floor, which meant that despite crashing through the window, it had not cut itself. That puzzled her but she continued through the scene looking for more clues.

Upon standing, she had gauged the animal to be approximately seven feet tall. Also by it's mode of attacking it could be inferred that it was able to walk on only two legs. Being both bipedal and quadrupedal explained the ease of which it had been able to climb trees and allowed it to be stealthier. It could speak which wasn't all that uncommon in the magical land of Oz but it was quite obviously under someone's command because it had declared it's task had not been completed and that no one could save it. Who was its master? Did the creature have the ability to shape shift? How a wounded animal had escaped capture was strange. After all, Besim's men swore they hit it. Some pieces fit and others didn't which would suggest that the creature had been magically created. Created to carry out the task of destroying her, it would have had to been given special abilities to both carry on and defend a magical attack. There were only three people she could think of that would be capable of creating such a monster. Two were dead. The last had been turned into a rabbit. Heaving a sigh, she headed for the door. Her imagination was running wild with her again. It wasn't until she heard her foot scrape the floor that she was pulled from her thoughts. Picking up her foot, she carefully skimmed the bottom of her soft shoes.

"Ouch!" She cried out. A sharp piece of something had stuck to her shoe. Letting go of her foot she looked at her hand. It had been sliced open and was bleeding profusely. Quickly she chanted a healing spell and her hand returned to normal. Once again she carefully lifted her foot and inspected the bottom of her shoe. It wasn't a piece of glass as she'd suspected but a scale. The only scales she knew of that could cut a person's skin was a dragon's. It wasn't possible but yet there it was. She removed the shoe, left the room, and headed for her bedroom. There she grabbed a bag and put the shoe inside. Putting on harder soled shoes, she grabbed the broom from the closet and headed to see the only person who could help her figure this out, Glinda.

**The End of Part One**

_Hope you enjoyed it. :) Look for Part Two next week!_


End file.
